The Lost Beast
by huntermjiolnir
Summary: A tyranid gets thrown into a different dimension. Cut off from it's hive-mind link can will it die from shock or survive to explore or devour its new home.
1. Prologue

**The Lost Beast**

**By: Huntermjiolnir**

**Prelude**

Tyranids. Bloody-thirsty ravenous beasts that live only to feed, like locusts they move from world to world devouring all in their path. Wrapped in titanium-hard chitin, armed with razor-sharp scythe claws and acid spewing bio-guns. Mouths filled to the brim with pointed, serrated teeth they can take down any that stand in their path. They move fight and breed through a psychic hive-mind that can span entire galaxies.

Many scholars have wondered what would happen if one were to cut off a single tyranid from the hive-link. Would the creature perish, the shock from the disconnect killing it? Or would it's biological processes force it to evolve to live without the hive-link. Scholars would never know that the universe has a sense of humor, for this very scenario happened.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Explosions bloomed like orange flowers in the void of space. Bolts of energy flashed between the Imperial fleet and the encroaching horde of Hive fleet Zurgan. The fleet of Tyranids responded by launching globs of acid and spikes of bone at their opponents. It was clear the Tyranids were losing, outnumbered, out gunned, out flanked. Cut off from reinforcements they were being whittled down one by one. Still the lizard like beings fought, launching waves of boarding pods filled to the brim with ravenous tyranid warriors.

One such vessel, several tentacles broken and bleeding, blood spraying from deep wounds in it's side launched a pod filled unusually with only one warrior. Just as the pod launched, a bolt of super heated plasma slammed into the vessel spinning it several meters in one direction.

The pod originally intended for an opposing Imperium ship veered, missed by a hundred meters, right into the path of incoming Imperial reinforcements. As the incoming ships tore through reality with their warp engines, the pod flew into the gap into the chaos that is the immaterium. The gap closed, sealing the fate of the lone pod.

The warp, the immaterium, hell. The realm of chaos is known by all these names and more. It is a realm of chaotic shoals of rampant emotion, filled to the brim with horrific daemons thirsting for souls. But chaos by it's very nature is change. Nothing even supposing to be chaotic can be pure evil, it would be stagnate, therefore unchaotic. There are beings withing the warp that could be considered benign, or neutral at the least.

Still, to enter the warp is to throw your self at the mercy of its chaotic nature. The pod tumbled and twirled through shoals of anger and fear. It soared through a cliff of lust and hate. Then the chaos within the warp let its unpredictability work. A tear in reality opened before the pod, and it fell through battered, bruised, but whole. As the pod left the screaming chaos of the warp it fell towards a lone unsuspecting world.

The inhabitants would never realize they were about to realize first hand that they were not alone in the universe.

Princess Luna watched the skies, reveling in its endless glory. She was startled by a brief burst of unknown magic just beyond the orbit of her moon. The magic vanished as quickly as it came and Luna began to relax, seeing as it did nothing sinister. Her alarm was triggered as she saw a shooting star lance through the skies, heading towards the Everfree forest. Thinking quickly, she cast several spells designed to track falling objects. She marked the location of it's predicted fall in her mind, resolving to alert her sister to it's existence. That being done she relaxed, feeling that the falling of the object could wait until morning.

The tyranid warrior within the pod awoke, and using its psychic powers it attempted to contact the hive mind. It found nothing, not even so much as a whisper. The creature, being designed to work alone found itself more alone than it could ever be. It always had contact with the hive mind, always. Now, it was completely alone, but somehow it did not turn into a mindless creature as it would normally have. Its time in the warp, both an instant and an eternity had changed it. It no longer needed a hive mind, it was for all intents and purposes a sentient creature in its own right.

It reared back one of it's scythe claws and tore through the shell of the pod. It stumbled outwards into its new home. It looked around seeing an expanse of trees before it in all directions. Moving forwards on two hooved legs, it stalked further into to the forest, unknowingly moving towards a nearby town known to the locals as Ponyville.


End file.
